Shoe shopping may involve a person trying on shoes to determine if particular shoes fit that person. Today, many businesses engaging in electronic commerce (“e-commerce sites”) allow users to buy shoes online, try on the shoes at home, and return them to the e-commerce site or a brick-and-mortar store if they do not fit. It is not uncommon for the online shoe buyers to return or exchange the shoes online because the shoes did not fit properly. Some shoppers buy the selected shoes in several sizes to have the option to choose between different pairs in order to avoid wasting time returning, re-ordering, or exchanging shoes. Accordingly, the problems of increased expense and expended time may lead to frustrated shoe shoppers who may choose to avoid online shoe shopping altogether.